X-ray contrast media heretofore usable orally for cholecystocholangiography do not have the diagnostic value of intraveneously administered X-ray contrast media, although the former are more readily administered and better tolerated. X-ray examination can generally be conducted only 12-14 hours after ingestion of the contrast medium, due to slow absorption. Roentgenological visualization of the gall bladder provides less contrast than with intravenously administered X-ray contrast media. Extrahepatic bile ducts are normally detected only when a so-called double dose is used, in a low percentage of cases.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for an orally administered dosage form of X-ray contrast media having a very high contrast effect, so that the bile ducts and gall bladder are visualized simultaneously and maximum accumulation of contrast agent in the receptor organ takes place more rapidly than heretofore and is also more accurately predictable in time.
An attempt was made to introduce the contrast medium into the intestine with a large liquid volume administered simultaneously and to improve the resorption rate by administration of metoclopramide i.v. The control group received contrast media without additives. This experiment was unsuccessful in overcoming the known disadvantages of conventional X-ray contrast media.